


Don't Be Afraid Love

by Enigmaforum



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I'm blaming that blue shirt, Post episode 7x09, Spoilers for Season 7, Things got a little steamy in chapter 2, Timequake, dousy, first kiss (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: She didn’t second guess herself in that particular loop, she wasn’t going to second guess herself now.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 44
Kudos: 358





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory post 7x09 fic because I am STILL in Nirvana two days later. 
> 
> We were fed so well and I just could not resist writing some aftermath. 
> 
> I am in deep on this ship. I haven't written like this in MONTHS.

She and Coulson provided the debrief about the situation to the entire team in the medical bay. It seemed only right that they all got a chance to pay their respects to Enoch after he’d given his life for them. He’d been saving them for years really. The others had taken the story of what happened in stride, like they did everything else in their lives, paid their respects and then had gone to make repairs or process on their own.

She and Coulson had lingered before he went to finish charging and she left Enoch’s body in Jemma and Deke’s capable hands. He’d been the team’s friend but he was their _family_. He’d be safe with them until they were ready to put him to rest.

She hoped he wasn’t lonely on the other side.

She wandered through the bowels of the ship for a few minutes before she turned back to make her way to the main bay; it had been a long damn day in a series of them and she could feel the start of the adrenaline wearing off and the bone deep exhaustion starting to set in.

She wondered what disaster would suck them in next.

She wondered if Enoch’s prediction about her family would come true.

She wondered how much more she could take before she broke.

The thought made her change her direction to the kitchen; if her thoughts were going to be so maudlin then she thought she deserved a drink.

She was both surprised and not to find Sousa there rummaging through the cabinets. He always seemed to be around when she needed someone.

He’d said he wanted to be that someone not that long ago. He might not remember it but she certainly did and when she thought about it, he’d been that way even before their conversation. He’d been by her side each time, willing to talk the situation through with her, hell willing to sacrifice his _life_ for the mission so she could remember and solve it.

He was consistent and reliable in a way she hadn’t had in a very long time.

She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed having someone like that until he was right there in front of her, open and honest and laying his feelings on the table for her.

She could fall for a guy like Daniel Sousa.

She was glad she’d kissed him. 

“Hey you guys have any booze around here?” he asked as he turned to face her. “Figured we could toast Enoch unless people don’t do that anymore?”

“No, they do,” she responded and felt herself smile at the earnest expression on his face. He may not know that much about their ship but he was still trying to help. It made her want to kiss him again to see if it would be as nice as the last time.

She decided to test her theory out. She hadn’t second guessed herself during that particular loop and she didn’t want to start doing that now.

She took a breath, marched up, put her hands on his chest, and pressed her lips to his. His lips were as soft as they were last time and so careful as they moved against hers after the initial shock wore off. His arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer and she couldn’t remember the last time someone had held her like he was.

She wanted to let him hold her more. She wanted something good.

“We kissed,” she said when they pulled away. “In one of the loops. It was nice then.”

“And now?” he asked.

“Better because you’ll remember it too,” she smiled at the way his eyes softened. 

“Did I do anything else in these loops?”

“You were there for me,” she responded. “Every time. You said you wanted to help pick me up when I ran into walls. You said I was your type.”

“Well time loop me wasn’t wrong,” he responded. “What do you think about it?”

“I think you could be my type to,” she breathed. He kissed her at that and she pressed herself as close as humanly possible. She wanted to get lost in him and enjoy the moment before the next disaster.

She didn’t want to be alone anymore.

She’d told Simmons once that she wanted someone to be her Fitz.

Maybe he could be that.

She wanted to find out.

“Vodka’s in the freezer,” she said. “Grab it and we can find everyone else.”

“And after that?”

“I have a bunk,” she said. It was bold of her given the time he came from but she had a feeling he would be a big fan of how societal norms had changed in the future. After everything she’d seen today, she found herself a little desperate to be alone with him and to maybe feel his skin on hers.

“Does the door lock?” he asked after a second and she thought she might just get her wish as she watched his eyes darken.

“It does,” she promised. “You interested in a tour?”

“I am very interested,” he told her and she grinned.

There would most definitely be another disaster tomorrow but maybe for tonight they could just be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found I wanted to write a little more for this. Couldn't resist it.
> 
> Things are getting a little steamy here so I've upped the rating to be on the safe side.

She locked the door of her bunk behind her, took a breath, and turned back to the man that had willingly followed her inside.

“Locked door,” she told him, an echo of their earlier conversation that made him smile. “Though I should warn you that there is an override in case of an emergency.”

“Well that’s just good sense,” he responded. “Wouldn’t want to be trapped right?”

“Oh, I don’t know, if I was with the right person it might not be so bad,” she responded as she took a step closer to him and then looked around the tiny room, she called her own. “So, tour. You’ve seen the locking door and then-”

“Daisy.”

She stopped talking when he reached out and grazed his hand against hers. 

It had been so long since she’d felt that with someone else.

It had been so long since she’d wanted someone like she wanted him.

“We can stop right now,” she offered because she had to be sure. “We can unlock the door and we can stop.”

His gaze softened as he threaded their hands together and pulled her to him. He kissed her then, lips as soft as before but maybe not quite as careful.

She thought she could get addicted to how his lips felt on hers.

Maybe she already was. 

“I don’t want to stop unless you do,” he told her when he pulled away. She kissed him as her response and let him walk her backwards three steps until she was pressed against the wall. She pulled his hand away from his to wrap her arms around his neck and let her nails scratch at the back of his neck while his hands snaked under the hem of her t-shirt to press against her lower back.

Her skin was on fire; it had been _so long_ since she’d had someone touch her like this because they wanted to.

She felt greedy in a way she hadn’t let herself in years.

From the way he was pressed against her she thought he wouldn’t mind.

She thought he might be as greedy as she was when she felt his hands leave her back to hook around her thighs and pressed her against the wall as he lifted her up and encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist.

“I knew it,” she breathed as she pulled away and took the opportunity the position afforded her to enjoy the feel of his body against hers.

“Knew what?”

“Your arms,” she said with a wave of her hand before she looped her own arms back around his neck. “I may have been staring a little bit in the loops.”

“A little bit huh?” he asked with a grin.

“I’m super glad to know my theory about them holding me up was right,” she told him. “Really your whole body. Also, congrats on your shirt color. Really doing wonders for you.”

“So, you thought about this then?”

“I did,” she admitted as she brought her hands up to cup his face. She traced his ridiculous cheek bones before she ran them back through his hair. “Didn’t get quite far enough to figure out what happened after we got here. I do like the view though.”

“I have some ideas,” he commented.

“I would love to see them.”

His grin returned before he leaned up, pressed a brief kiss to her lips and then proceeded to drag his lips down to the side of her neck and latch them onto her pulse point. She thought she should apologize for the way her grip tightened in his hair but thought he might be into it from the way his body pressed against hers. She tipped her head up to give him better access and shuddered when the action got her a scrape of teeth against her neck.

She never knew her neck was _that sensitive_ until he pulled back from the spot he’d claimed and gently blew on it.

“Hell,” she muttered as she used the hands still in his hair to pull his mouth back to hers so he could claim a gasp from her. She kissed him until she needed to breathe again. “You have good ideas.”

“I try,” he said.

“I have ideas too,” she told him. “Down.”

He let her down without any questions and then laughed when she gently pushed him back until his knees hit the edge of her bed.

“Wait,” she stopped him from sitting completely and instead reached for the ends of his shirt. It was such a nice shirt and the color suited him so well; it would be a shame if something happened to it. “Can I? Or too much?”

“Not too much,” he told her and she pulled the ends of his shirt out from where they were tucked into his pants and went to work on his buttons. Her hands shook a bit as she worked but he didn’t say anything if he noticed, just shrugged out of the shirt when she was done.

He looked just as good in the tank top he’d thrown on underneath as he did in the shirt.

And his arms looked as strong as they felt.

She wanted them around her.

“Here,” she took it before he could toss it anywhere and turned around, she’d thrown hooks up for her things a few years ago and was quick to sacrifice one of her own shirts to the ground to hang this one in its place. She shivered when he pressed against her back and his lips grazed her neck. She grabbed the hands at her waist and brought them to the ends of her shirt. She raised her hands above her head and he took the silent invitation to grip the ends of her shirt and pull it up and off of her head and toss it to the floor to leave her in her own tank top.

Fair was fair after all.

He kissed a path from one shoulder blade to the other and she titled her head against his shoulder to give him better access to her neck again but he surprised her by kissing her again instead.

“You might just be a little addicting,” he commented when he pulled away and brushed his lips against her forehead.

“I could say the same about you,” she responded as she turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. “Where do you want this to go? I know this wasn’t necessarily the done thing in your time and I don’t want to push. We can do as much or as little as we want. We could stop right now if that’s what you want.”

He smiled down and leaned down to press his forehead to hers.

“You’re right. This isn’t what we did in my time, but I have to say I think this is one part of the future I can absolutely embrace,” he commented and she grinned. “But maybe we don’t do everything tonight. Maybe we slow down just a bit, kick our shoes off, and we kiss some more. Maybe we show each other a thing or two from our respective time periods.”

“We can do that,” she nodded and kissed him again. She liked the idea of going slow with him, of figuring out what they liked and didn’t a little bit at a time between disasters. She thought slow could be fun.

She wanted to do this the right way.

For both of them.

She moved her hands down to his chest when she pulled away from his mouth and gently pushed him the three steps back to her bed. He sat at her push and took his shoes and socks off as she did the same and then held a hand out to her to help her crawl into his lap.

“Slight addition to the plan?” she breathed as his hands glided down to settle on her hips. “If you’re comfortable.”

“All ears,” he said.

“I get your shirt,” she grinned. “I want to wear it to sleep. And I want you to see me in it. Stay the night?”

“I-yes,” he said and she felt thrilled when his eyes darkened at the suggestion and she couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her when he pulled her closer. “But first I have every intention of kissing you until you can’t think straight.”

“Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously my personal thank to whoever on the costume department decided on THAT blue shirt.
> 
> What has this ship done to me!
> 
> I swear if something happens to him or her next episode DENIAL ISLAND here I come.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it before but if they don't get their soft happy ending after this then I will go back to my post-Avengers way of thinking and just write my own canon. Everyone is welcome to join me.
> 
> Might write some more if there's an interest for it. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
